Sensación
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Deantiel Dean/Castiel - Por primera vez piensa por si mismo y también...siente


TITULO: **SENSACIÓN**

FANDOM: **Supernatural**

PAIRINGS: **Deantiel**

SPOILERS:**4X16**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

Campaña Le Fay: **Todo esto se rige por ella.**

PALABRAS: 663 aprox. (Ya es one-shot)

FEEDBACK:**katrina_le_****katrina_le_.mx**

_-Sam__._

_-Entra y cúrale. Haz un milagro, ¡Ya!_

_-No puedo._

_-Tú y Uriel lo metieron en esto..._

_-No._

_-…porqué NO PUDISTE mantener una SIMPLE trampa de demonio._

_-¡No sé que pasó! La trampa…No debió romperse. Lo siento._

_-Todo esto no tiene sentido, ¿sabes? Los demonios no son los que están matando a los ángeles. Algo está matando a tus soldados._

_-Quizá Alastair mintió._

_-No…NO lo hizo._

Si las miradas mataran, solían decir los humanos, Sam Winchester ya lo habría hecho.

Su mirada usualmente pacífica, aunque infectada de sangre demoníaca, se había dilatado como animal en caza. Lo había mirado como lo peor del universo y quizá, por ser un hospital, es que se detuvo para no armar un escándalo.

Castiel suspiró agradeciendo la oportuna retirada del chico. Por vez primera en siglos se había exaltado, afortunadamente su longevidad y sabiduría lo habían hecho recobrar la compostura en el acto, más era difícil olvidar ese odio que el menor de los Winchester le profesaba.

Estaba consciente de eso, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo a su alrededor y que sus hermanos, ángeles que luchaban en nombre de Dios estuvieran muriendo, no ayudaba a disipar la neblina en su cabeza. Comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones: ¿seguir las órdenes o indagar por su cuenta?

Jamás había desobedecido una orden, NUNCA. Pero desde que Dean Winchester apareció en su lista de almas por salvar…incluso lo habían relevado de su puesto. Una falta imperdonable que se hacía evidente cada vez que Uriel le echaba en cara su _fascinación_ por el chico Winchester.

Le agradaba…quizá más que eso, _le gustaba_ y el temor, algo desconocido y nuevo, de hacer algo indebido lo ponía por vez primera en la balanza.

¿Hacer un milagro? Eso era lo que deseaba.

"_Es hora de pesar por ti mismo"_

Ya no estaba tan convencido de muchas cosas y las palabras de Anna no ayudaban en mucho. Pero se atrevió a hacerlo, a pensar por sí mismo y con dolor descubrió que su amado compañero de centurias se había unido a las fuerzas malignas de Lucifer.

El dolor de mirarlo perdido era tan grande y aun así no pudo hacer nada en su contra, simplemente lo vio morir a manos de la que se suponía debía asesinar.

Tal vez ese cuerpo humano estaba afectándolo de alguna manera, pero su fe, su ciega fe aun estaba de su parte y ahí debía quedarse.

Ni siquiera se despidió de aquella _ángel_ que compartió con él una vez su camino, simplemente deseaba irse de ahí y orar para que su bondadoso Dios perdonara a su hermano caído. Con lo que a él respectaba…ya estaba hecho.

Le era extraño contemplar la carne humana siendo presa de hematomas y hemorragias, un dolor que él mismo acababa de experimentar pero que gracias a su esencia angelical logró superar. Más no el muchacho dormido en la cama, que con heridas graves, producto de un demonio, aguardaba por el siguiente paso.

Pero no moriría, aun no. Dean Winchester le había costado mucho, y aunque ahora conocía la verdad sobre los sellos, aun no era momento de darse por vencido con él. Dean debía seguir viviendo y realizar el mandato de Dios. Así pues, y aunque ninguna revelación de sus superiores le había sido enviada, por primera vez en su vida actuó con _autonomía_.

Si Sam Winchester deseaba un milagro, entonces lo tendría.

Posó sus labios sobre los magullados del muchacho y ejerció una leve presión que se tornó cálida al momento.

El soplo de vida fue transmitido nuevamente a Dean Winchester.

Tardó un momento en separarse, sintiendo extraño cuando abandonó los labios del durmiente.

Lo miró largos momentos antes de sentarse en la silla que el otro muchacho había ocupado antes, y simplemente aguardó.

La sensación de los otros labios continuaba en los suyos, un escalofrío cruzó su columna y no supo a qué atribuirlo, solo había hecho lo correcto.

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-No gracias a ti._

Si Dean supiera.

FIN

Después de ver el capítulo, esta imagen se coló por mi cabeza.

Así que…me gusta Castiel, de verdad me gusta

y creo que es ya inevitable no caer en el "_Deantiel__" _

_(Así lo bauticé, si estos dos ya tienen un nombre, por favor decirme)_

Gracias por leer ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_**Marzo 09**_


End file.
